A Lioness and Her Cubs
by Aaliyah Minerva Prince
Summary: There is one rule at Hogwarts, and that is you don't mess with a lionesses cubs, ever. This is a story I wrote a while ago. I thought it was cute and you guys would like it. Reviews are welcomed.


Minerva glanced around the great hall, beaming on all of the students. But when she came to look at the Gryffindor table her face glowed. Minerva was Head of Gryffindor House and she took pride in her young lions. Each face was the light in her darkness, though she never admits it. She scanned the table, looking for her three favorite cubs, the Golden Trio. These three were the perfect image of a Gryffindor, brave, loyal, compassionate, intelligent and very daring. She spotted Ron first. He was the one with strategy, the one to come up with ideas. He could be considered the odd one out, but he stuck by his friends no matter what. Then she spotted Harry. He was everything his father was, brave, loyal, but he took after his mother when it came to compassion. He defended his friends before himself. He also seemed rather close to the lioness of the group, Hermione. Hermione was the brain as well as the glue in the group. Hermione did most of the research, with the help of Harry on occasions; also she kept the three of them together. It was her compassion and loyalty that made their friendship strong. Come to think of it, Minerva couldn't see Hermione among the group. She rescanned the table and still couldn't find her. She began to panic, but refused to show it.

Just as she was about to excuse herself from the Head Table to find her missing cub something busted through the doors and landed on the floor. It appeared to be a girl, but when said person began to move and attempted to stand Minerva realized it to be Hermione. She was half way to Hermione when someone else appeared at the door.

"Bellatrix." Minerva stopped dead in her tracks. If Bella was involved, this couldn't be good.

"Ah, Minerva, It's so good to see you again," Her voice crackling with laughter. Hermione moaned in pain as she tried to get up. "Stay down you stupid Mudblood!" she shot a curse at Hermione causing her to scream in pain.

Minerva was torn, she wanted to run to Hermione and comfort her, but she didn't want to move and cause Bellatrix to hurt her even more. "What do you want Bella?"

"Just coming to get revenge on the Mudblood for my brother-in-law." At this point Harry had come to stand by Minerva.

"You will leave her out of this. I'm the cause of Lucius being put in jail, not Hermione. You want revenge, you will fight me."

"No," Bella smirked, "Draco will. It was his father after all. I'll continue with the girl." Draco came and stood by Harry.

"No. My father did wrong aunt Bella. I will not fight him for doing what's right," He gave Harry an apologetic look, "as for Hermione, I suggest you let her go and leave. If you don't, I will not hesitate to fight you."

While the boys were stalling Bellatrix, Minerva moved towards Hermione. The girl was still alive, thank Merlin, but she was badly cut up. Anger coursed through Minerva, and that was not easily done. Standing up she sent a hex at Bellatrix. She was blown across the hall.

"You'll pay for harming her." Minerva sneered. Bellatrix stood and a duel commenced. Only one thing could be said, Bellatrix will lose. There was nothing worse than an angry Minerva. The duel lasted five minutes before Bellatrix fell to the floor, dead, her own spell being rebounded back to her. There was silence for a few minutes before the hall erupt in cheer. She paid them no mind as she saw Harry cradling Hermione in his lap, whispering reassuring words to her. Draco stood by scanning the crowd, obviously searching for anyone who dared approach the two Gryffindor's. Minerva walked over a kneeled down beside Harry.

"How is she?"

"She's scared out of her mind, I healed her minor wounds but she still has a couple gashes. Other than that, I think she'll be ok." Minerva nodded.

"Let's get her to my private quarters. I'll send someone to get Poppy." She gave Draco a look and he nodded in understanding. It was quite a walk to Minerva's quarters. Once there Harry gently set her down on the couch and subconsciously stroked her hair. He sat down on the floor beside her and held her hand. He was still awake watching her when Poppy came. She healed Hermione's wounds and said that she'll be fine, but was going to need emotional support for her mind to heal. She knew that Harry and Minerva would take good care of Hermione, but was surprised to hear that Draco was going to make it his number one priority to do anything to help.

That night as Minerva laid in bed her thoughts drifted to Hermione and Harry. She was very proud of them, every time something happened to one of them her heart would clutch tightly in her chest. It was like a motherly instinct with those two. One thing was for sure, you don't mess with a lioness' cubs.


End file.
